


A new adventure

by TheRegalBitch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRegalBitch/pseuds/TheRegalBitch
Summary: Robin works as a PA for Regina.





	A new adventure

Robin has always been a fan of early mornings, waking up before the sun to catch the train, not having to worry about the hassle that should come with a morning commute. Instead he gets to enjoy the quietness around him as he crosses the street heading away from his train station, taking a left and turning into the gym that's located a mere 5 minutes from his work.

He is used to the gym being deserted as he scans himself in, nodding at the guy on reception as he heads towards the changing rooms. He has been going to the 24 hour gym ever since it opened a year ago, blowing off steam early in the mornings before he has to start his day working. He finds it therapeutic knowing he can look forward to running on a treadmill watching the sun come up without a care in the world. Each step has him pounding against the floor faster and faster as he lists off everything he has to get done that morning before his boss returns from her vacation.

He doesn't hate his boss, not by any means, just the usual rational dislike towards the woman who bosses him around. He can take her sharp tongue and the way she easily dismisses his ideas, the way she orders him around like her play thing. But what he can't take is the way she under mines him at every chance she gets, the way she belittles him in conference meetings when he has the courage to speak up. It's embarrassing and uncalled for and he knows deep down he could just leave, he thinks as he makes his way over to the weights, he shouldn't have to put up with her making a fool out of him but he needs this job, the hours are perfect for him and Roland, his 5 year old son, and he can put up with her snide remarks if it means he can be in the career he wants to be in, knowing that at some point all the shit he puts up with will soon have some benefits, all he has to do is find the right book. That one book that stands out to his boss and shows her that he can be a publicist, that he has gained enough experience and no longer should just be seen as her executive assistant, he has worked there for 5 years after all, surely, it's his time for recognition and to move up in the business. Don't get him wrong he bites back just as much as his boss does. In fact, he thinks that's the reason she continues this little spar of words they have on a daily basis. He thinks she actually quite enjoys it when he answers her back even though she would never admit it.

He places the weights down and makes his way back to the changing rooms, feeling his muscles in his arm throb pleasantly from his work out. He grabs his things from his locker and heads to the shower, quickly eyeing out a free one and throwing his towel over the top as he turns on the tap letting the cubicle fill with steam. He rubs his shower gel into his skin, massaging the muscles in his arms soothing the pain. Maybe he shouldn't have spent so long on the weights this morning he thinks as he rubs the soap into his hair, scratching at his scalp then washing it away under the water.

He quickly dresses, fixing his tie as he looks at himself in the mirror, combing through his hair, pushing it back away from his face, the grey in his hair flicking through more with the light. He notices it's been a while since he shaved, the stubble on his chin also showing flecks of grey, he figures it's from the years of stress he has put himself under ever since Marian passed. He still mourns the loss of her even after being without her for 5 years, the heartache for her is still there but he is glad for Roland. Glad he is still able to have the mother of his child with him somehow even if it is just in the mirror image of his perfect little son.

He wipes away the tears that are forming in his eyes from the memory of his beloved and grabs his things, heading out the gym and crossing the path to his work. Robin looks up at the building in front of him, glass panels covering the exterior showing the crisp white décor inside, the chandelier in the main lobby glistening against the marble floor. It's not exactly how Robin would have designed the building, he preferred a more out-doorsy feel but it was what he expected from Regina Mills. The only thing he enjoyed about the style was the huge sign above the reception in serif block font saying; "Ready for a new adventure?" It was the company's ethos, the rationale behind everything they do, each book was a new adventure and every employee was to see a new adventure behind every page they created. It was something that was explained to each and every employee who started at the company and the one thing that really caught Robins eye when he first started.

Mills Publishing is one of the most recognised publishing houses in the world, with the ever-changing world of storytelling, Mills Publishing has always been the first to grab new talent, revolutionizing the way publishing works whether that is traditional or digital, writers fought for the chance to meet with the CEO, Regina Mills. And no matter how much the woman might occasionally aggravate him, Robin recognises he is the luckiest man in the world to be in her presence every day.

in the 4 years Robin has worked for Regina he had managed to learn a lot about the woman many people called the 'Evil Queen of publishing' she was after all the top earning female in the US under 40, running her own publishing house that she built from the ground up. In his eyes she was nothing but impressive, she held herself like royalty, like every other person around was beneath her and if he is being honest, he isn't surprised she holds up such a barricade around herself; you don't get to be in that type of position without making a few enemies or being called a bitch one too many times that making other people shudder as you walk by just becomes part of the job.

He has heard the passing comments many colleagues have made about her, how they say they can see fire in her eyes as she screams bloody murder over a simple mistake someone has made with the printing, the way they gossip about her private life, make jokes at her expense which he usually thinks are uncalled for. I mean don't get him wrong he doesn't like her, he puts up with her, but there's something about hearing his colleagues rip her apart and discuss her body like she's a piece of meat that has him burning with rage. He can see the appeal, he isn't blind and will admit she is after all the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. But would he want her that way? No, of course not. She is his boss, and a tough one at that. So, although he can see the appeal, he never joins in when the guys in the office talk about how they would fuck her over the desk in her office. How they discuss the swell of her breasts in that red dress that hugs in all the right places. Robin simply rolls his eyes tells them to stop being perverts and heads back to his desk situated outside of her office. He is a man of honour after all and no matter how many times she puts him down, he will always defend her.

There's also always gossip about her love life. Everyone who knew Regina loved to gossip about how a woman in her power was never meant for love and that is why it always ended in tragedy. first there was Daniel her fiancé, who died of cancer just like his Marian and then there was Graham, the go-to tech guy who was ran over a year into dating Regina. Although Robin technically wouldn't call it dating. He knew her schedule like the back of his hand and not once did it include a date with Graham, he figures they were just fuck buddies, late night rendezvous after work. Robin was never fond of Graham, wasn't the slightest bit sad when he heard of his passing and by the looks of things Regina wasn't too bothered either so no, he wouldn't call that a relationship. Not that he cared who she chose to date or not anyway.

Robin makes his way to his desk, making small talk with his colleagues on his way knowing that he has a relaxed morning in front of him as Regina isn't due in the office until later this afternoon. He places his things on his desk, straightening out the few papers that had been left there from the week prior, he turns on his computer and takes a seat in his chair readjusting it so that he is comfortable for the day ahead.

"Robin, is there a reason I don't have my usual coffee on my desk or why you think it's appropriate to turn up to work late with your shirt untucked?" He hears from behind him as he quickly spins in his chair away from his desk to find Regina standing in her office doorway, one hand leaning on her hip as the other strums her fingers along the door frame. She is wearing her usual work attire, black heels that he can never work out how she walks in, a mid length black pencil skirt which she has tucked a navy-blue silk blouse into, he notices she's left the three top buttons open, giving him a quick glimpse of the black lace bra she's wearing underneath, her tan she obviously got from her vacation to the Maldives glowing under the office light. Why he notices these things he never knows but he does enjoy the slight arch in her eyebrow as he realises she's caught him looking.  
"Well honestly Milady I didn't think you would be in until this afternoon but if you want a coffee I certainly don't mind going out to get you one?" Robin asks as he stands from his chair, taking a step closer to his boss.

"What so you can skip out of work? I don't think so Locksley. And not that it's any of your business but I have quite a lot to catch up on so thought I would come in early so I expect my brief to be on my desk within the next 10 minutes." Regina snarks as she takes a step toward him matching his moves and broadening her shoulders in order to show her position.

"Of course, not a problem Milady." Robin says as he takes a step back to his desk, quickly logging into his computer and bringing up the requested documents ready to read over them to ensure nothing is missing. He watches her turn her back to him as she heads back into her office not noticing that she has turned back around to close the distance between her office and his desk, leaning over him to rest her hand on his table and the other on the back of his chair. She bends down slightly and whispers into his ear; "and Robin, if you call me Milady one more time I'll have your head on a plate faster than you can say 'and all his merry men' you got that?" Robin quite literally jumps out of his chair, stumbling slightly as he tries to right himself without actually falling to the floor, Regina merely laughs and stalks her way back to her office before Robin can even begin to apologise.

The day from there continues as normal, he leaves Regina the work she requested on her desk as he makes his way through the manuscripts she asked him to look at. Noting down ones he thinks she would want to look at, ones he wants her to publish and ones he knows she would burn to a crisp if it was ever given to her. He only realises the time when he hears the door of Regina's office slam.

He knows she isn't expecting anyone, no one but him even knew she was back in the office today let alone appearing earlier than usual so he's surprised to see Leopold King in her office, his face turning a deep shade of red as he stalks his way over to her desk, throwing down a large pile of papers that even Robin can hear bounce on the table from where he is sitting.

"You fucking bitch! How could you?! You don't know what you've done Regina!" Leopold screams out, Robin stands and makes his way over to Regina's door, ready to stop whatever is happening inside the office, luckily the walls are glass so he can see Regina still sat at her desk, paying Leopold no mind as she continues to type away on her Mac.

"Fucking look at me Regina and explain as to why it is you thought getting me fired would be in your best interest!" Leopold continues to scream, Robin now has his hand on the handle of the door knowing this isn't the first time someone has took it a step too far when it came to being let go by Regina.

"I am your best account manager! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have the Enchanted Forest trilogy!"

"Leopold, dearie, you can't go about this office sexually assaulting my employees and think you can get away with it." Regina answers flatly, still not once moving her gaze up to meet Leopold's.

Robins eyes widen, he had no idea of what Leopold had been doing, his heart rate quickens as he begins to lose his temper unable to stop the shake in his hands as he thinks of what Leopold could have done to his colleagues. His mind wonders on who it could have been, if Regina is safe on her own with him in there now. He always knew Leopold couldn't be trusted, had kept his distance from day one, he had also known Regina had been wanting to fire Leopold for a while but was unable to get the board to agree, it looks like she had finally got her reason but he hates to think of what Leopold had done.

"She's lying, I haven't done anything, don't you dare believe that brat over me, I swear to god Regina, you will pay for this!" Leopold screams.

"You're threatening me now Leopold? You would have thought the slap belle had given you after you placed your hand on her ass would have taught you a lesson but obviously not. Now I want you out of this office and out of MY building within 5 minutes or I'm calling security." Regina says still not looking away from her computer.

Robin notices she's holding her head up a little higher, her shoulders are a little straighter and even though to anyone else she may look like she's in control of the situation, her hand is gripping onto her mouse, her knuckles white from the force, her jaw is clenched tightly shut and her nose has begun to flare with anger. He can feel the hate radiating off her and it's taking everything he has to not stalk into that office and throw Leopold out himself.

"Why you little..." is the last thing Robin hears before a loud crash happens behind the door, Robin bursts into the room to find a vase smashed on the floor, Regina up and out of her chair as her fingers are clenched around Leopold's throat pushing him back into the walls and tightening her hold on him.

"Robin instead of standing there with your mouth open why don't you call for security, it seems Leopold is having trouble grasping the fact that he is no longer welcome here." Regina says without turning her gaze away from Leopold. Robin quickly runs over to her desk and calls for security, he can see that Leopold is trying to talk, trying to wriggle out of Regina's grasp but she has him pinned and is not by any means loosening that grip around his throat. Robin just stands there amazed by the woman in front of him. She truly is a marvel.

Security arrive straight away and pull Leopold away, the rest of their colleagues have congregated outside of Regina's office and all stand there amazed by what they have witnessed. Robin pays them no attention, doesn't even listen to Leopold scream his vengeance as he is hoisted out by security. All he can concentrate on is the sudden need to check on Regina. He has no idea where this sudden need to protect her has come from but he has no control over his body as he makes his way over to her and touches her softly on the shoulder: "Regina you're bleeding." He says as he turns her slowly towards him, so he can take a proper look at the cut on her head. "The vase." Regina states simply as she reaches up to touch the cut and winces at the sudden jolt of pain.

"Here let me look." Robin leads her over to her seat keeping a reassuring hold of her arm as he feels her tremble slightly as she sits down on her chair.

 

"Dismiss them" she says as she waves her hand towards their colleagues who are still looking into her office. Robin gives her arm a tight squeeze as he gets up from kneeling on the floor and walks out of the office, letting his colleagues know they have the rest of the day off. Luckily no one questions him, knowing full well this is not an opportunity to fight Regina on and they all quickly make their exit. Robin goes into the kitchen to get Regina a glass of water and finds a tea towel to soak in warm water that he can use to wash the blood out of her wound. He heads back into her office to find her the same way he left her. A stunned expression on her face.

"I can't believe I did that" Regina whispers as Robin kneels down again in front of her, placing the glass of water in her hands, encouraging her to take a few sips before he uses the tea towel to press against the cut on her forehead.

"I can and he deserved it too, the wanker" Robin can't hide the hatred in his voice, he tries to sound as neutral as possible but his blood is still boiling and his thoughts are filled with nothing but confusion as he tries to understand why he cares so much for her. Why he wants to suddenly wrap her up in his arms and protect her, why the small smile on Regina's face suddenly makes him feel like fireworks have exploded in his chest and why and wants to see that smile again and again for the rest of his days and it suddenly hits him. For Christ sake how did he not know sooner. He bloody loves this woman. That's why she gets under his skin so much when she bosses him about and undermines him. It's because he doesn't care, he doesn't care about all the insults all the rolling of her eyes, all the late night demands as he works endlessly to make sure she's happy with what he's produced. He realises that all this time it's been her who has helped his heart recover from the loss of his wife. That it's her who has brought the fire back into his soul. He laughs out loud at his stupidity, as he continues to stroke the tea towel over her cut and places his other hand over hers, using his thumb to massage the back of her hand noticing how soft her skin is, she doesn't pull away like he expected her to, instead she loosens the grip she had on the arm of the chair and he sees her visibly relax, her legs uncrossing between him so that their legs are now touching, she places her other hand on his shoulder and bends down slightly to his gaze.

"What on earth do you find so amusing?" She asks puzzled as she watches him laugh, her eyebrows raising while her hand on his shoulder slight squeezes as a jolt of pain runs through her on a particularly hard press of the tea towel Robin is still holding to stop the bleeding.

"You sure as hell kicked his arse didn't you" Robin simply says hoping that his answer gives her everything she needs without having to acknowledge what he's truly thinking.  
"That old buffoon deserved it and more." Regina adds, letting go of his shoulder and leaning back into her chair. He misses her touch already, and he wonders how on earth he's gone this long without it.

He stands up above her still positioned between her legs and bends down slightly, leaning into her as he removes the towel to check on the cut; "You need stitches." He says as he runs his hand through her hair, he realises she's had it cut during her vacation, her curls falling just above her shoulders and the blonde flecks through it are lighter from the sun. Bloody gorgeous he thinks as his hand curves around the back of her head holding her gently in place as he studies the cut, he needs to ensure she's ok after all and if that means being this close to her now that he realises his feelings for her then so be it.

"I'm fine Robin really" she says with a shake of her head as she leans forward slightly, moving out of his embrace as she brings her hand up to check the cut out for herself. "Why do you care anyway, you hate me. I'm surprised you didn't leave with the rest of them."

"I do not hate you Regina" He says with as much sincerity as he can voice. He can tell she is taken aback by his answer, but he says nothing, simply taking a step away from her and holding out his hand so he can help her to stand. Regina takes it willingly and smiles at him as she moves around him. "I think I'm going to finish for the day, you should to. We will start fresh tomorrow." Regina says as she grabs her coat and bag from the coat rack in her office and heads to the door.

"Regina, everyone has gone, including your driver so let me take you back ok? I have a spare set of keys to the company car, I -"

"I am perfectly capable of driving myself back, and where in hell did you get a spare set of keys from, thief?"

"A thief never reveals his secrets" Robin says with a wink as he heads past her to his desk to take out the keys from his top drawer.

"That's a magician, and I'm fine honestly" Regina says as she follows him out of her office and into the now empty building.

"For my own peace of mind then, please?" Robin practically begs, he can see her trying to work out what was best, she's exhausted and she knows it, she surely can't want to drive right now.

"Fine, if you insist." She relents.

Robin escorts her out of the building and over to the company car located opposite the office. He opens the door to the passenger seat for her and helps her slide in; "I hurt my head Robin that's all, stop being so-"  
"Regina just accept my help ok?" He says softly as he closes the door behind him and makes his way to the drivers seat. The drive to Regina's is silent, not awkwardly so, both just taking the time to reflect on what had happened that day.

Robin let's his mind work overdrive as he thinks of all the little signs that have been there over the past few years he's spent with Regina, of how he loves it when her nose scrunches up while she thinks, how she nervously tucks her hair behind her ear if she needs a favour from him, how his heart skips a beat when she wears those form fitting dresses that accentuates her curves, how her laugh brings him so much joy when he's lucky enough to hear it. He looks over to her now while she straightens out the none existent creases in her skirt and smiles at her. He can't believe that at the beginning of the day he was thinking of how he should quit his job to now wondering why he would ever leave her.  
"Robin I owe you an apology." Regina says suddenly.

"What on earth for?" He chuckles as he turns onto her street.

"I was rude to you, this morning, and every other morning for the past 4 years if I am being completely honest but I just.. I wanted to push you. I saw potential in you but you came to the company so broken after the loss of your wife and I needed you to build that strength back. I think I went about it the wrong way and I got used to going toe to toe with you in meetings that I've kind of forgot that maybe you might want more out of this job than what you have now. You've proven yourself you know, I can see that spark back." She pauses taking time to reflect on her words as he keeps his eyes on the road taking in everything she is saying. Letting her get her speech out.

"And I know we should have had this conversation sooner, and I know that we aren't exactly in the right place for this conversation either right now but I just don't want you to think I've taken your work for granted. Especially when you are willing to drive me home after everything I've put you through." Regina takes a deep breath and he can see her nervously waiting for an answer from him, he's never seen this vulnerable side to her before, it makes him want to discover every other little detail about her she's hidden from him and the rest of the world.

He pulls in front of her house and turns off the engine. He takes off his seat belt and turns towards hers taking hold of her hand, uncaring as to whether it's appropriate or not to hold hands with his boss. "Regina, you have nothing to apologise for. God knows where I'd be if it wasn't for you. Like you said I was a mess when Marion died, I had no direction, a son who needed looking after and not a clue how I could continue on without her but you helped. Every demand, every remark, every push was in the direction of building me into the man I am today, I love my son more than I could possibly imagine and because of you I am able to see him more every day, because of you I am able to show him what a man could be. Because of you Regina, I am able to provide for him. So, thank you. Sincerely. For everything." And he means it with his whole heart, he doesn't know why it's taken him so long to realise but without Regina god knows where he would be.

She smiles at him and squeezes his hand before letting go, undoing her seatbelt and opening the car door. He follows her to her door, stands in the porch way with her as she roots in her bag for her keys.

"Robin, thank you for taking me home. And we will continue this conversation tomorrow ok? I'd like to see what else we can do with you in the office." Regina says as she finally fishes her keys out of her bag and puts them into the lock, turning them until the door is open.

"It's not a problem. Make sure you go to the doctors to get that stitched up ok?" Robin says as he steps closer towards her, closing the gap between them and lightly presses his thumb over the cut, moving his hand down the side of her face and tucking the hair that's fallen back behind her ear. He smiles softly at her and gazes into her eyes, the sun bringing the amber out in them, letting them sparkle as she smiles back at him. They stay like that for a while, not ready yet to leave each other's company and as much as Robin wants to stay with her he thinks she'd rather be on her own after the day she's had so goes to take a step back but Regina reaches for his arm first, holding onto it and pulling him towards her as she presses a light kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you" she whispers into his ear, her hands stroking up his arms as his move to land on her hips, both hands lightly massaging her sides. She kisses his cheek again, barely touching the side of his lips and before he can even think of the repercussions of kissing his boss he moves his head so his lips meet hers. It's light at first, just their lips pressed together as their bodies move closer, her arms wrapping around his neck as his hold her tighter at her hips, it's the soft moan that he hears from her that kicks him into action, it's now or never he thinks as he manoeuvres her out of the door way and into her home, closing the door behind him with a kick of his leg as he turns them to the side so he can press her against the wall.

Their lips stay pressed together as they begin to explore each other, the kiss getting needier as she opens her mouth for him, they explore each other with their tongues, it's hot and needy and neither are ready to stop for air. Her legs open slightly to give him access to press closer into her, his thigh pushing against where she needs him most and she begins to grind on him, gasping out when pleasure builds inside of her, he automatically moves to her neck, sucking on her pulse point while his hands start to explore her body. she continues to grind down on him, hitting that spot inside of her that he can tell drives her wild, her breath is panting heavily in his ear as her hands tangle into his hair, pulling him even closer to her.

He can't believe this is happening, he wants her, all of her and he can't stop as his hands move on their own accord, pulling up the blouse that is tucked into her skirt out so that his hand can reach underneath to her breasts. He takes the swell of her into his palms and applies pressure that has her moaning out; "Oh god Robin yes..." as her head falls back into the wall. He unbuttons the blouse slowly, revealing her glowing skin inch by each, moving down her body with his lips, pressing kiss after kiss against her until the blouse is undone and pools at their feet.

"I want you." Robin says between kisses, his tongue swirling in between her breasts as he toys with the clasp at her back; "Take me Robin please!" Regina purrs as he releases her from her bra and instantly takes one of her nipples into his mouth sucking it and letting it fall out of his mouth with a pop until he showers the other one with the same attention. He moves his hands down her body and palms her ass, thrusting harder into her until his erection is pressed into her side.

"The bedroom Robin, now." Regina orders as she pushes up against him and away from the wall, she stumbles towards the stairs but is dragged back by Robin grabbing her and pulling her into another kiss, he just can't get enough of her, he never wants this to end. He reaches up behind her and grips under her ass to pick her up so her legs are wrapped around his hips as they continue to kiss. Robin walks them upstairs, stopping on the way as things get more and more heated. Her skirt has ended up pushed up to her stomach and he can feel how wet she is through her underwear. He can't wait to taste her, to make her moan and be inside of her, filling her and pleasuring her like she never has before.  
"The last door on the left." Regina says as they reach the top of the stairs. He follows her instructions and pushes open the door to her room, letting her fall to the bed as he pulls down her skirt just leaving her in black laced underwear that matches the bra he left by the door.

She squirms on the bed waiting for him to move; "undress for me Robin" she tells him as she props herself up on the bed, leaning back on her arms and slowly letting her gaze linger over his form.

He wouldn't deny her anything in the world right now so he undoes his tie and practically rips the buttons off of his shirt as he throws it to the floor, he hears her giggle quietly as she continues to watch him. Next, he takes off his belt and pulls down his trousers, taking his boxers and socks off on the way leaving him bare for her.

The coil inside her twists as she watches him. His hand slowly moving up and down his shaft. She could feel her underwear begin to soak as the animal inside her took over and her lust for him builds. He moans out on a particular twist on his cock and she bites down on her bottom lip trying to stop a moan from escaping. He does things to her. Just watching him pleasure himself shouldn't turn her on as much as it is but she can't help it, she needs him.

She watches with anticipation as his eyes turn dark when his glare roams over her naked chest. Her breasts lifting with every intake of breath, her nipples peaking to attention as he kneels on the bed above her and his hand moves from where it was gripping her hips up to palm at her breasts, twisting one of her nipples with his forefinger and thumb and pinching lightly as she bites down a moan. She wants to touch him, wants her mouth on him as she helps him reach his peak instead of him using his own hand and so she does just that, reaches forward and pulls him so he lands over her on the bed. Robin moans out as he feels Regina curl her fingers around his cock twisting her wrist slowly down and up again. He leans forward and licks at her other nipple while his fingers continue to twist. He takes it into his mouth and bites. Regina screams out; "Yes more. Please I need more!"  
"What you need Milady is patience;" Robin says when he lets her nipple pop out of his mouth and swirls his tongue between the valley of her breasts then continues moving lower and lower. Letting her hands fall away from his cock because he knows he won't last much longer if she continues to twist her hand around him like she was. He bites at her hip and sucks hard enough to leave a mark, continues his movements down her body to the place she aches for him the most.

She's practically bouncing off the bed when he places a long lick across her bikini line; "stop teasing me Robin." She whimpers out as he shuffles down the bed his hands smoothing down her body and gripping at her thighs, pulling them apart and squeezing as he moves his head lower until he has direct view of exactly what he wants to taste.  
"You're so beautiful" he says as he pulls down her black lace underwear over her thighs and goes straight back into his original position, she can feel his breath on her, her wetness making everything intensify as she digs her nails into his shoulders. She wants to push him down so she can finally feel his tongue on her clit and he knows it, knows that she needs him desperately, he can hear her breathing getting quicker and louder, her thighs clenching around his face as she lifts her hips trying to get him to be exactly where she wants him and he can't hold out much longer, she's exquisite, the way the light is shining over her figure, her sweet scent making him growl as he licks his lips ready to feast on her.

"Robin, please!" Regina begs just as he moves down and takes a long lick between her folds. "Fuck yes!" She screams as he moans out on her clit, intensifying her pleasure as she moves her head to the side to bite down on the pillow beneath her.

Robin continues to suck on her clit and marvels over the way Regina withers beneath him. He nibbles slightly and draws another long lick through her folds before pushing his tongue inside of her and grabbing her ass so he can push her further up into him. "Robin" she moans as he gives her ass a squeeze before entering two fingers inside her; "you're amazing, I just, oh god yes! Right there!" She screams when he thrusts his fingers up and curls them hitting that spot inside of her that makes her body feel like it's on fire.

"Fuck Robin yes!" Her body begins to shake as he continues to pump into her and sucks on her clit. His free hand roaming up her body to squeeze and toy with one of her nipples.  
It's too much and not enough all at once, she needs more but she doesn't know what until he adds a third finger into her and pushes up "that's it my love, just let go and feel. Cum for me please." Robin begs as he takes a deep breath and continues eating her out. Regina's body comes alive all at once, she doesn't know whether it's his movements or what he said but either way she can feel her orgasm hit her hard. Robin slows his movements, taking a finger out of her at a time and uses his tongue to swipe slow circles against her clit, lapping up her juices.

He lets her draw out her orgasm as he removes his hand from inside of her, presses light kisses against her sex and works his way up her body until he reaches her neck and sucks on her pulse point.

"You my love are stunning in every way." Robin says as he kisses along her jaw, until he reaches her mouth and takes her lips with his, Regina immediately swipes her tongue over his bottom lip, nibbles at it before diving in for a passionate kiss. He loves the way she moans when she tastes herself on his tongue. It is the hottest thing he has ever heard and it sends a rippling shock straight to his cock.

"And you are very good with your mouth" Regina whispers between kisses.

"I can't help it, when something tastes as good as you do, I don't ever want to stop." he adds before diving in again and kissing her.

Robins need for her is growing, his cock is straining to be inside her and he can't wait any longer, he moves his hands down her body and grabs her leg hooking it over his waist as he adjusts himself and enters her.

"God I love this, I love how you feel inside me" Regina says as she pushes up against him to match his thrusts, they take their time, letting each other adjust before it gets too much and they both need more, both panting for each other as Regina brings both her legs up to wrap around him, pushing him in further until he's balls deep inside of her.  
"Yes!" Regina screams as she hears Robin moan out her name over and over again. He can feel every inch of her, every time he thrusts inside of her he feels how wet and tight she is around him. He picks up the pace thrusting again and again into her as his hands join hers above the bed holding her tightly as they trade sloppy kisses unable to stop wanting to get as close as they can to one another.

He can't last much longer, it feels too good to be inside of her so Robin moves his hand between their bodies and rub circles against her clit as she grabs hold of him by the shoulders and digs her nails in.

"You feel so good, so deep, harder Robin please!" he quickens the pace pushing further and further into her as his fingers work quickly over her clit, he hears her breath hitch when he hits that spot inside of her over and over again and can feel her walls clench around him.

"Fuck!" Regina screams as her second orgasm hits her, Robin following shortly after, he feels like the happiest man alive knowing he has just made love to the most beautiful woman in the world.

"That was..." Regina breathes out; "Amazing" Robin finishes as he pulls out of her and lies next to her, pulling her towards him so her head lies on his chest. they stay like that for a while, trading light kisses, soft touches, noses and foreheads pressing together, neither of them wanting to leave each other even for a second.

It's Regina who breaks their intimate bubble first. "You know this can't happen again right?" She whispers quietly, as if she can hardly believe it herself.  
"Why?" Robin asks as he pulls her even closer to his side.

"You know why Robin, I am your boss, this… this can't happen again it's not right. I am sure there are laws against this." He can't believe he is hearing this from her, he is not letting her go now, not when he finally has realised how he feels about her.

"It can Regina, you just don't want it to, stop trying to run away from this and just accept the fact that you want this as much as I do." Robin keeps a hold of her, but he can feel her pushing away.

"Don't Robin. Have you learnt nothing from working for me? Love isn't on the cards for me, you will get hurt just like everyone else, I do nothing but destroy things so just let me go." Regina says as she pulls out of his embrace and sits up on the bed.

"Never. I will never let you go Regina. No matter how many times you try and push me away I will be here waiting for you, wanting you, needing you. But I will never force anything on you. I think I am in love with you Regina. Please just, think about it ok? This can work, we can work. Just give me a chance. Take a new adventure with me please." Robin begs as he pulls her back and places kisses to the top of her head.

She turns into him, instead of away like he expected and inside he bursts with joy knowing that he may have convinced her that this is worth a shot, that no matter what comes at them they can fight it together and he just hopes that the way she is holding tightly to him the kisses she is now placing on his cheeks only mean one thing. That she is ready to take that new adventure with him.

End.


End file.
